To Honor And Protect
by SilentBeauty9960
Summary: Officer Jon Moxley has been with the Cincinnati police department for six years. His dream is to become the youngest detective the precinct has ever seen. His dream just might come true with a new undercover operation at a local high school. What he got was a case complicated by mystery and love. But, will she be able to forgive him when the truth comes out, and can they survive it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello This is a brand new story! This is my first one with a new lead character and far from what I have previously written so I am a little nervous.**

**Please, Please, Please let me know what you think, I am really excited to start writing this one. But, don't worry if you are reading Love You Now, Love You Still I still plan on working on that one majorly! And if you have read it go check it out. It is the second story in series so you might want to read the previous story first!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The wind was just starting to pick up as officer Jon Moxley takes a long drag from his cigarette. Movement catches his attention across the street from the unmarked police car he is sitting in.

"Looks like they are on the move," Jon's partner Seth Rollins says through the walkie talkie from his car farther down the street.

"Seems that way, just keep watching," Jon answers not taking his eyes off the movement across the street.

They had been there for hours watching the flow of men into and out of the house. Most of the men have left except for a few who have started to bring bags out of the house and placing them into a large white van.

"What's our next move Mox," Seth's voice crackles again over the radio.

"We need to know what is in those bags," Jon answers as he watches the last two guys close the van doors and head back inside.

"I'm going in," Jon says abruptly quickly exiting the car ignoring Seth's voice telling him to stay put.

Crouching down, he quickly makes his way across the street into the driveway to the front of the van. Looking around he slowly makes his way to the end of the van quietly opening the doors before slipping inside. Feeling his way around in the dark his only light coming from the street light outside; he finds the bag and quickly looks inside.

"Bingo," he whispers zipping the back up.

The sound of loud laughter catches his attention just as he started to exit the van. As the voices get closer, Jon quickly hides himself in the darkness. As the doors to the back of the van open, Jon holds his breath before quickly lunging forward with the bag smashing against the side of his head. As the dealer falls to the ground the noise drawls the attention of the other dealer. Quickly, Jon jumps out of the back of the car and races toward the street just as a car comes speeding at him.

"Get in," Seth yells at him as the car comes to a stop. With a quick look behind him to the see three guys chasing him Jon quickly jumps into the car as Seth speeds away.

* * *

"What in the hell were you thinking Moxley," Captain Patrick Rogers asks as he pacing behind his desk back at the precinct. With Jon and Seth sitting silently in front of his desk, Captain Rogers begins again. "This was not a recon mission, Moxley. You were only supposed to watch them learn their habits, not jump into the back of their van and grab a bag and run. You are very lucky they didn't catch you or open fire."

"I get it Cap, but I saw an opportunity to figure how who we are really dealing with here."

Jon and Seth have been working on a special undercover task force formed to find the creator of a new, very dangerous street drug called M.G.R. M.G.R., is a drug that causes an out of body experience, but it also causes an increases in rage and strength in its users. It was found to be the cause of many violent murders in the Cincinnati area. Jon and Seth were put on the case to find the creator and stop the production before the drug spreads outside of the immediate area.

"Captain, I understand where you're coming from, but we are losing precious time if we want to stop the spreading we need to start making some moves," Jon answers leaning back into the chair.

"I hate to admit this Moxley, but your right. This operation is completely different from what we thought. These guys aren't the suppliers they are just the middle men." Leaning down Captain Rogers pulls up the duffle bag from the van and drops it loudly on the desk. "This bag holds the first clue. On the side there is an emblem for a local high school; I recognize it because my daughter used to attend their years ago. This school is in a very affluent neighborhood about 50 miles away from where it was retrieved; we think that someone at this school could potentially be a key part of this drug ring. What I want from the two of you is simple, infiltrate the school, find out what you can and get me who is behind all of this."

"Captain, you don't mean," Seth asks before he is interrupted.

"Yes, Rollins this is an undercover operation. Moxley, since you seem to be so involved in this case you are going to be our undercover agent. Rollins will be your contact but he will stick behind at the precinct to run down any leads on the outside. I trust this mission to the two of you. No one outside of this precinct will know your inside so you have to stay alert and out of trouble."

"Whoa, Whoa, wait; high school Captain you can't be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack."

"How in the hell do you expect me to pass for a high school kid, they don't even have hair on their nuts yet."

"You better figure it out Moxley, because if you want that detective badge, this is the way to do it."

Jon light up that those words, he had been working for months for the new detective spot that had opened at the precinct, and if what the captain says is true; this is his ticket in.

* * *

"I can't believe it Jon Moxley back in high school," Seth says with a smile over the rim of his beer glass. The guys had made their way to the bar after the news from the chief. Kenny's Bar and Grill is a usual hot spot for cops after a long shift. The owner, Kenny, was a beat cop before he retired to open the bar, so he is known to give a few rounds for the men in blue.

"Shove it Rollins," Jon scoffs before taking a long pull from his beer.

"But seriously Mox, are you sure about this. I know it's a huge assignment and it will go a long way to solving this, but fuck man high school."

Silently, Jon runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he has had since he was a kid before talking, "I don't know man, this is my shot to make detective, but high school was a drag when I was there. All those stuck up rich bitches, and me being me probably picked a fight with as many of them as I could. But then I think about why I got into this job to help people so I know I have to do it."

"Sometimes Moxley, you're a real asshole, but other times you say shit like that and I remember you're not so bad."

"Fuck you asshole," Jon laughs through a peanut from the table at Seth who laughs as well.

Jon and Seth have been friends since they started at the academy six years ago, even since then they have had each other's backs in the field and off.

The bell on the door signaling someone entrance catches Jon's attention. Seeing who it is he quickly nods them over.

"Nice to see you jerks started without me," Roman Reigns says sitting down while signaling the bartender for his beer. Roman Reigns is the resident go to guy in the precinct. He used to be an active officer, but a routine traffic stop gone wrong kept him on office duty. He immediately became the guy's go to confident in the precinct and their best friend.

"Alright," Roman says dropping a thick manila folder in front of Jon. "This is everything you need to know; name, age, past. Anything someone could ask the information is in here."

"Thanks man," Jon says with a nod opening it up. "Dean Ambrose, age 18 moved from San Antonio, Texas, legally emancipated minor. This all looks good Roman."

Pulling the folder from Jon's hands, Seth quickly reads over it, "Now, it seems the only thing left is do is pull it off."

* * *

**Thank for Reading!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go Chapter 2!**

**Thank you so much for the support for this story! I am really excited to write it and I hope you guys are excited to continue reading it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Now remember, you're a teenager no more cursing and punching people in the face whenever they piss you off, or maybe you should just keep it up that sounds kind of like a teenager anyway," Seth's voice crackles over the phone line.

"Whatever asshole, I know the drill," Jon growls back from the driver seat of his '67 mustang that he found in a junk yard and had restored; this car is his baby.

Hanging up the phone just in time to pull into the parking lot Jon starts to rethink this mission for the 100th time.

"Here goes nothing," he says swinging the door open and stepping out. He quickly scans the parking lot looking at all the people while slipping into his worn leather coat and grabbing his bag. They are all looking at him, which was expected. He tries to get a read on these kids as he walks toward the building.

"Hey guy nice car," Jon quickly turns towards the voice seeing a guy with a blue and while letterman's jacket on surround by three guys and a couple of girls.

"Thanks man, she's a classic," Jon answers coolly still walking.

"Yeah classically old, that thing is a dinosaur man, why don't you go out and get something cool," he answers banging him has and the hood of a shiny, new looking Chevy Tahoe.

Stopping suddenly, Jon pulls his sunglasses off his face, "Keen observation, I'll keep that in mind if I ever decided to shop in the douche bag store," with a sly smirk Jon quickly slips his sunglasses back on and heads into the building ignoring the hushed whispers he knows are happening behind him.

After a few minutes of searching, Jon finally makes his way into the principal's office.

"Hello, dear how can I help you," the receptionist asks in a very cheery voice for so early in the morning.

"Yeah, my name is Dean Ambrose, it's my first day."

"Oh right of course, Mr. Ambrose we got your paper work last week. Why don't you have a seat while I get everything together and find Principal Rover, he likes to speak to our new students on their first day," she answers waving her hand toward the vinyl chairs by the wall. With a quick nod Jon walks over and takes a seat next to a tall, slightly muscular boy with unruly black hair.

After a few moments of silence the boy speaks up, "First day?"

"How could you tell?"

"This is kind of a small community, we have all gone to school together since elementary school; I'm Ethan."

"Dean," he says extending his hand which Ethan accepts and quickly shakes.

"So what brings you to Morning View High School?"

"Just wanted a fresh start."

"Dean, the principal will see you now," the receptionists says halting their conversation "And, Ethan I have those papers you were looking for."

Nodding to each other Jon makes his way into the principal's office.

"Ah, Mr. Ambrose, my name is Principal Rover, please take a seat."

After a quick hand shake Jon takes the seat directly in front of his desk.

"So, Dean I have been reading over your file and it seems rather light, you have been home schooled for a while now, and now half way through what is your senior year you come to my school, why is that."

"Well, as it should say I just became legally emancipated so I decided to go to a real school to finish up; it's something I wanted but my parents didn't."

"Fair enough, now Dean before I send you on your way I just want to be clear. I run a tight ship here; I have a no non sense policy. I trust we won't have any flair ups will we."

"No, sir I am here to do a job and I committed to seeing it through."

Well, that's good welcome to Morning View, let me show you out."

"Ah, Ethan since you are still here why don't you show Dean here to his first class," he says after walking out of his office and seeing Ethan still standing at the front desk.

"Of course Principal Rover," Ethan says nodding for Jon to follow him.

"So, is he always like that or was that special treatment," Jon asks after they exit the office.

"Principal Rover is pretty cool is just on edge recently, there has been some shit happening, and he is just trying to keep everyone in control."

"What kind of stuff is happening?"

"A few months ago, a freshman OD in the middle of class he ended up being okay after they got him to the hospital, but the cops were here and everything ever since then Principal Rover has been on edge."

"Interesting," Jon says as the wheels start turning in his head.

"Alright, it's pretty basic, you got lockers and class rooms and jocks," Ethan says looking toward the group of guys Jon saw this morning.

"Yeah what's up with them?"

"Just your normal meat head jocks, you got Jesse Ray and Ben Meadows, they are mostly lackeys then you got the girls Mary Ann Ranger and Olivia Flag; pretty, popular and totally self centered. Then you have your top meat head, Asher Luca I had the displeasure of being his friend for a while. It wasn't good I'll tell you that; I mostly try to stay away from them."

"That might be a problem," Jon says as they move away from the group that had been staring at them as they walked.

"Why, you can't stand bullies."

"That and I had a little run in this morning with the big one, he was talking shit about my car so I called him a douche bag."

"Oh man, I bet that's going to go over well, but completely accurate," Ethan says after he stops laughing. "Alright, Dean here we are this is your home room, and your first class. Your locker is right over there, and you should be able to find the other rooms fairly easy from here."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

Not a problem, if you want I will save a seat for you at lunch, I usually eat with my girl and her friend."

"That would be great," Jon says extending his hand and shaking Ethan's before making his way into the class room. As soon as he enters all the eyes turn towards him. Without missing a beat he heads for the teachers' desk to hand him his papers just as the bell rings.

"Alright class, we have a new student with us from San Antonio, Texas. Welcome to chemistry class, Dean. Since it's the middle of the semester you have a lot to catch up on so I am going to partner you up with one of our better students. Madeline can you raise your hand." Jon scans the room till his eyes land on her and he can't help but stare as she stares back at with her big bright greens eyes rounded off by her long dark brown wavy hair flowing in her face. "Just head on back there Dean and take a seat next to her, Asher I am going to have to move you up here with Mr. Meadows." Jon's eyes finally fall away from the girl to the seat next to her which is filled with a very agitated looking Asher Luca. Jon pays him no attention as he walks past him towards the back of the room as Asher's glare boars into him.

Plopping on the stool he turns his attention towards the soft, timid voice next to him, "Hi, I'm Madeline Gray,"

Jon has to stop for a second to collect his thoughts before beginning, "Dean Ambrose."

"Well, welcome to Morning View, Dean."

"Alright class, we will continue working on what we started on Friday so gather your equipment," Mr. August says shoeing everyone towards the laboratory supplies.

"Just sit tight, I will go grab the stuff," Madeline says placing her hand and his arm before hopping up and heading with the other students. Looking around the room Jon's eyes land on Asher who seems to be sitting there starting; Jon just staring back to egg him on and he eventually looks away.

"Alright, here we go," Madeline says placing all the equipment on the desk. After a while of working Jon decides to speak up, "So, your old lab partner doesn't seem excited to have been replaced."

"Don't worry about him he can be a real jerk, besides you have already done more today than he has all year."

"So, how do you like it here?"

"It's a great school, but I am ready to graduate. I need a fresh start this place, just isn't working for me anymore. What about you, how long have you been here."

"I just got here a few days ago, I wanted to get away from everything and this seemed like a good place to go." "So, how are the people here, anyone in particular I should know about?"

"People wise the best thing you can do is stay away from Asher he is trouble."

"I've dealt with plenty of bullies before; I think I can handle him."

"It's more than that, his dad is one of the richest guys around he does whatever he wants whenever he wants. He isn't someone you want to tangle with."

Before Jon could ask why; Mr. August told everyone to start cleaning up right as the bell started to ring.

"Well, Dean Ambrose, have a good first day, I will see you later," Madeline says with a smile heading towards the door where Asher is waiting for her and followers her out.

Jon just shakes his head and leaves as well.

* * *

The rest of the day passes quickly and Jon is no closer to getting any information then when he started. Heading into the cafeteria he quickly grabs a sandwich and water before looking around to see Ethan waving him over.

"Hey Dean how is the first day been so far," Ethan asks as Jon sits down.

"As good as can be expected," he answers after taking a swig of water.

"By the way this is my girlfriend, Harper Hendricks. Harper is this Dean Ambrose," looking towards her Jon is taken back by her outfit. Big, bold, and colorful is the only way he can describe Harper Hendricks, with her wild mane of bright red curls and her rainbow colored sweater Jon can see that Harper marches to the beat of her own drummer.

"Dean Ambrose, well this is about to get interesting." Before Jon can say anything he hears a voice.

"Dean, what a nice surprise," Jon looks up to get greeted by the sight of Madeline Gray.

"Madeline, I didn't know you already knew Dean," Ethan says looking between them as Madeline takes the empty seat next to Jon.

"Dean is my new lab partner in Augusts' class, you should have seen Asher's face it was classic."

"Speaking of Asher," Ethan mumbles as Asher approaches the table.

"So you're the new guy," Asher says nodding at Jon.

"That's right; you got a problem with that."

"The only problem I have is you sitting next to my girl," he says which causes Jon to look at Madeline who's face is red.

"I am not your girl anymore Asher Luca and its best you get that through your think head."

"Come on Maddy, how long are you going to keep this up?" Asher asks leaning down closer to her runs his hand down her arm.

"Forever you jerk, now go away," she growls back snatching her arm away.

"It don't work like that," he says standing back up but before he can continue Jon stands up as well.

"I think she said to go away."

"You better back the fuck up new guy you don't want to fuck with me."

"I think I will be okay, now why don't you do what she said and get the fuck out of here." Just as Asher starts to walk around the table the back of his shirt is grabbed.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen," Principal Rover says looking between them.

"No sir, just talking."

"Good keep it that way," he says letting go of Asher and walking off.

"This isn't over new guy," Asher says glaring at Jon before looking back at Madeline and winking, "Bye baby I'll see you later."

Rolling her eyes Madeline looks towards Jon who has sat back down, "Thank you Dean you didn't have to do that."

"It's not a problem, he is just a bully."

"What the hell did you ever seen in him anyway," Harper asks biting into her cheeseburger.

"I have no idea."

* * *

It's the last period of the day and Jon is getting restless. He hasn't been able to find anything suspicious yet and it was driving him crazy. Raising his hand he asks for a bathroom pass. Leaving the room he starts to walk around looking into class rooms before the sound of a door banging loudly closed and the sound of shoes on tiling moving quickly catches his attention so he decided to follow it. Rounding the corner the only empty room he sees is the janitor's closet. Stopping outside the door Jon listening closely for noise before opening the door and peeking inside. Not seeing anyone he looks around before entering the room and closing the door. Finding the light switch and flips it on Jon begins to look around. Just as he is starting to get discourages a flash of blue catches his eye. Looking in the corner of the room he sees the same bag that found at the drug dealers house. Opening it up its empty, but inside is one small empty baggie just big enough for a few pills. Stashing the bag in his pocket Jon quickly turns off the light before exiting the closest.

"And just what were you doing in there," a voice asks from behind as he Jon starts to walk away.

"I was looking for the bathroom and got turned around."

"What's your name young man?"

"Dean Ambrose sir, it's my first day."

"Ah yes the new transfer student. Well Mr. Ambrose my name is Dr. Market I am the guidance counselor here."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"I'm sure, now Mr. Ambrose I trust we won't have any more issue with you going into places you shouldn't be now will we."

"Good, now the bathroom is down the hall last door on the left. Use it quickly and get back to class," Dr. Market says before continuing his way down the hallway.

Sighing in relief Jon quickly makes it back to the classroom a few minutes before the bell starts to ring.

Walking up to his locker to put his books away he sees Madeline puts books in the locker next to him.

"Hi Dean how was your first full day."

"Adventurous to say the least."

"Well that could be good or bad," she says closing her locker.

"So Dean, if you need any help with anything let me know alright, we can study together if you need to anytime."

"Thanks, Madeline it's been a long time since I been in school."

"You mean a classroom, right?"

"Yeah, of course home schooling is really different," he answers mentally scolding himself for the hiccup.

Walking outside the building Jon sees Asher and his crew still hanging around.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do," Jon scoffs as Asher glares at them as they walk by.

"Not since football season is over, now all they do is get drunk and start trouble," Madeline says as they stop next to Jon's car.

"Is this your car," she asks running her hands against the roof.

"Yeah, I found it at a junk yard a while ago for next to nothing; fixed it up myself."

"This is an amazing car I love the cherry red color."

"Thanks," he answers as he unlocks the door, looking up at her he asks, "Hey do you want a ride."

"Oh no thanks, I walk it's not that far."

"Then it won't be any trouble to find, come on."

"Oh alright," she answers excitedly as Jon unlocks her door to let her in. Just before he dunks to get in the car he sees Asher staring so he gives him a smirk before hopping into the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

They talk quietly during the ride as Madeline gives Jon directions towards her house which they reach in no time.

"Thanks for the ride Dean I really appreciate it," Madeline says as she takes off her seat belt.

"No problem, your house is insane by the way," he drawls out looking over the giant mansion that she called home.

"Thanks my parents do pretty well. So I will see you tomorrow morning," Madeline asks smiling at him.

Without even thinking Jon returns the smile, "Of course, I can't let my lab partner down now can I."

Laughing Madeline exits the car with a quick wave before heading up towards the house. After Jon knows she is safely inside he reaches over to the glove compartment and pulls out his pack of cigarettes and lights one before peeling off and heading towards the precinct.

* * *

"Oh look Roman, Moxleys back from his first day of school," Seth yells as soon as Jon makes his way into the building.

"Yeah nice to see you too, jerk."

"Moxley Reigns, Rollins my office now," Captain Rogers yells stepping out of his office.

They are share a look before walking single file into the office and sitting down.

"What you got Moxley," the captain asks as Jon reaches into his pocket and pulls out the baggie.

"I found that in the janitors closet, it was in a bag similar to the one we found at the dealers house, this baggie was tucked in the corner; it's the same type we found in the there."

"Good, I will send this down to trace let them get a look at it. Anything else?"

"Not yet sir, I was been talking to some people, nothing suspicion yet."

"Well pick it up we are wasting precious time, dismissed."

"Well shit he is in a mood," Seth says as they make their way back to their seats.

"So how did it go Jon," Roman asks as he takes a drink of water.

"It was school it sucked," Jon says sitting down at his desk looking over paper work. Suddenly his mind drifts to thoughts of Madeline, and as quickly as they come he shakes them away. Getting involved with someone during an undercover operation is bad news, but getting involved with a high schooler is worse. But, after one day with her for some reason she is in his head; it's best to stop thinking about her all together because this investigation and his job is on the line.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone!**

**Chapter 3 is here, a little later then I wanted but such is life I suppose  
**

**This chapter is a little filler, but its a bit needed the chapters hopefully will pick up soon! **

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading and those who review an extra special thank you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Dammit Moxley, it has been three weeks since I sent you to that damn school and still nothing! What the hell are you doing all day," Captain Rogers yells as he slams his hands against his desk.

"I don't know what to tell you Captain, I have been trying it is just not been as easy getting any information," Jon answered leaning back into his chair; and he was right. It had been three weeks since his first day and he was no closer to finding anything. The small baggie that he found in the duffle bag tested positive for M.G.R., but when he went back to look around more closely the door was locked. When he did manage to get inside everything had been cleared out, including the duffle bag. The kids in the school were just as in the dark. No one knew who was selling it only where to get it. If you wanted to buy some you leave a note and your money in the boy's bathroom and the stuff appears in your locker the next day.

"I understand this is an unconventional assignment, but you're my best guy. I need you to get it moving we are losing time," with a wave of his hand Jon knows that he is dismissed as he quietly leaves and heads back to his desk.

"Don't sweat him Jon, he is under a lot of pressure with the higher ups coming down on him every day he is just stressed," Seth drawls after Jon makes his way back to his desk.

Sighing, Jon just nods in agreement before flipping through the case file for the hundredth time. This case just wasn't making sense; Jon could tell he was missing something. He couldn't focus and he knew why; Madeline Gray; his beautiful, young lab partner. Ever since driving her home that first day Jon and she had become friends. They would sit together with Ethan and Harper during lunch and sometimes Madeline would tutor him after school to help him catch up with the rest of the class. It wasn't just about school either, they would talk about things they liked and things they didn't; it was a nice change from the usual cold, unforgiving people he is usually around. He knew it was wrong to become attached to someone during an undercover investigation especially someone who is only 18 and still in high school; but for some reason she just pulled him in. She is so kind, and helpful her personality captivated him she is everything he didn't have in his life; someone happy and caring, someone who didn't know anything about his past or only knows his as Officer Moxley.

"Just keep your nose down and get your head back into the game," Seth says his voice floating into Jon's head breaking him out of his thinking.

"Yeah sure, listen Rollins I am going to head out do some thinking, I will see you tomorrow," Jon replies standing up and gathering his stuff.

"Yeah of course, I am gonna finish this stuff up and head out," he replies while patting Jon on the back while he makes his way out of the precinct and into the cool evening air. Slipping his hands into his warn leather coat pocket he pulls out a cigarette and lights it before taking a deep drag and puffing it into the evening air. With a heavy mind he starts to make his way towards his car. How did it get to this point, Jon has always been able to get the job done, but this one is making things very complicated; the confusion about Madeline is only adding to the stress. Jon knows that he has to get it all figured out soon; his job and his promotion depends on it.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot in his usual spot, Jon gives a nod hello to Ethan who is standing next to his own car waiting. Since Jon started here, he and Ethan have become friends. Ethan seems like a good kid and always seems to have information; which Jon sees as a good asset to have.

"Hey Dean how was your weekend," Ethan asks after shaking hands with Jon as they head for the building.

"Usual, I hung out with some friend back home they paid a little visit," Jon answers as he ignore the ever present stare of Asher Luca who just laughs louder with his crew while leaning up against his SUV.

"So I guess you didn't hear what happened at Madeline's this weekend," Ethan asks looking at Jon who's turned to stare intently at him.

"What the hell do you mean, what happened?"

"Well, she and Harper were hanging out this weekend like they usually do and out of nowhere Asher shows up with his crew banging on the door. She opens the door and he starts telling her how they need to get back together and all this crap, well Madeline being Madeline isn't having it and tells him that it is never going to happened and to leave. Asher not one to handle not getting his way starts banging on her door screaming at all this shit at her. Harper ends up calling me and I drive over there by then he is gone but they were kind of spooked. Harper said that Mads could stay with her at her house, but she didn't want to."

"Wow, what the hell is this assholes problem," Jon asks physically agitated at the story.

"I don't know man, Asher never gets told no and that's exactly what she has been saying since they broke up."

"Well, thanks for the heads up man," Jon says with a nod as he heads into the science lab for class only to see Madeline is already there writing in her notebook like always.

"You know one if these days I will beat you here," Jon drawls with a smirk as he takes his seat next to her.

"Keep dreaming Ambrose," she laughs with a smile not bothering to look up.

"So I heard about your eventful weekend," Jon comments as Madeline looks up from her notebook quickly.

"Oh, you must have been talking to Ethan. Yeah it was a whole mess."

"Are you okay, that's a pretty crazy situation."

"I'm fine, it's not the first time he has just showed up like that, but Harper was there and he was just being more obnoxious because he thought it would help him get his way."

"Well if it happens again call me and I will handle it," Jon answers sliding a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Dean, I can't ask you to do that."

"Well you're not asking I am telling you."

"Thank you Dean, you're a good friend," she sighs leaning over to wrap him into a hug.

Taken back by the gesture Jon hesitates before wrapping an arm around her shoulder which causes her to squeeze him tighter. Everything Jon thought before just went out the window the second this girl touch him. He knew that he would do anything to protect her and that includes solving this case, but what is going to happen when she finds out the truth.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Hello Hello!**

**It has been WAY to long since I updated last I am so so sorry. I have been all over lately. I have mostly been out and about for the summer, since this will be my last semester before graduation college in December I have been enjoying my last summer break.**

**I have also been kind of blocked in how I wanted this story to go, but I think I am finally on track with everything.**

**I have a summer class coming up so I hopefully will be more regular then since I will be around a computer more.**

**As usual thank you thank you thank you for reading and review. **

**If you haven't yet please leave me a review they honestly make me want to write and upload faster.**

**As usual Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello boys," Harper drawls as she approached Jon and Ethan. It's early in the morning and classes are about to start so they are just catching up before the bell.

"Hey darling," Ethan says with a smile grabbing her hand and pulling her into him. "What are you doing over here, I usually don't see you till before lunch," he asks.

"Nothing much, just walking Mads to class, I don't trust that dirtball Asher."

"You and me both," Jon growls in agreement.

"Well, look who is back," Ethan muttered in astonishment, Jon followed his gaze to a guy putting books in his locker.

"Who is that," Jon nods towards him.

"That is Jimmy O'Connor that is the kid I told you about the one who overdosed. I am surprised they let his ass back in here."

"Why," Jon asks watching him.

"Well he didn't just OD, right before then he completely lost his shit on a teacher; yelling, screaming, he even threw his desk chair at her. Then all of a sudden he stops his eyes roll back into his head and he just drops."

"That is fucking insane," Jon says watching Jimmy closely.

"Yeah man, I would watch that kid. Anyway, got to go Dean, I will catch you later," Ethan says patting Jon on the back before wrapping his arm around Harper and walking off.

"Later," Jon replies making his way towards his first class.

Jon can't help but grunt in frustration when he seeing Asher talking to an obviously annoyed Madeline.

"Are you lost Luca, your seat is up there," with a flick of his head Jon motion towards the front of the room.

Turning around angrily Asher is cut off by the bell and Mr. Augusts' cheery voice telling everyone to take their seats.

With a grunt Asher walks off and Jon plops down in the seat.

"You know, I have come to the conclusion that it is impossible for me to have a nice normal day," Madeline says throwing her pencil down in frustration.

"Come on Mads don't sweat that guy."

"Easy for you to say, it has been like six months since we broke up, but he still won't leave me alone."

"Well why did you guys break up?"

"It was this big complicated thing that I really don't want to relive."

"Understood, why don't we just get on with is science shit."

"Thanks Dean," Madeline says laughing as she covers his hand with hers giving Jon a smile he can't help but return.

* * *

Slamming his locker shut, Jon cuts his eyes down the hallway towards Jimmy O'Connor. Jon had heard about this kid before when he and the guys were going over the case. He didn't think he would actually see him here. It was a perfect opportunity to get some information; he couldn't pass it up.

"Hey Jimmy," he yells walking down towards him. Jon could see his eye grow wide as he approaches, "Relax kid I just want to talk. My name's Dean I just transferred here a while ago."

"Jimmy," he stutters out shaking Jon's outstretched hand obviously intimated.

"I was wondering if I could talk you a second, I heard what happened to you that sounds rough man."

"What are you getting at man," Jimmy asks cutting right to the point.

"I was just curious who your guy was. I just wanted to know how that worked for you."

"Why," he asks confused by Jon's questions.

"Call me a curious guy I like to know what is going on in my surroundings."

"Well, I…I don't know I just heard some guys talking in the bathroom; I thought it would make me cooler so I left a note in the bathroom like they were doing. The next day it was just in my locker. So I just took it, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital."

"So you never saw who those guys were, you never got a look at them or anything?"

"No I never looked who it was, I didn't think it mattered; does it?"

"No kid, just curious thanks though," Jon says patting him on the back before walking off towards the cafeteria.

Most people would have been discouraged by that little information, but not Jon. That little bit of info has his brain working overtime. He is still running through ideas in his head when he hears a raucous noise coming from the cafeteria. Picking up his pace inside he scans around to see what is going on, when he lands on the scene he can feel his blood boil as he heads toward his usual table where he can see a very flustered Madeline.

"I am so serious right now Asher Luca if you don't get your crazy ass away from me I am going to lose it," Madeline growls angrier then Jon had ever heard her before.

"Come on Maddy; just give me what I want and this will all be over."

"I will never get back together with you; you are a mean, heartless scum bag who had no respect for me and would stick his dick in anything that moved." Jon could see Madeline's cheeks flushed with anger; he ached to jump in and help her but he knew that she needed to do this.

A hush came over the room as everyone looked to Asher; he face was bright red and his chest was heaving before he started in, "You know what Madeline, fine have it your way you ungrateful bitch. And you know what else if you have been worth shit I wouldn't have had to screw around."

Jon had heard enough, "Alright asshole this ends now, you won't speak to her like that ever and you will never speak to her again you got that." Moving forward as he spoke Jon moved Madeline to the side as he got directly in Asher's face.

Stepping around Jon Madeline pushes herself between the two of them, "Stop it now both of you," turning towards Jon she starts again, "Come on Dean stop this he is not worth it, please."

"Yeah new guys, walk away, and take her with you. You can have the worthless bitch; I've had my fill of her," Asher drawls darkly not taking his eyes off Madeline.

Suddenly, Jon pushed him backwards, but he quickly catches himself, "The only worthless bitch around here is you Luca. So why don't you be the little bitch that you are and walk away," Jon yells very close to losing his cool and complete pummeling this guy. Before he can say anything else Asher lets loose a roar before running forward and spearing Jon to the ground; knocking Madeline over in the process. As soon as he catches his bearing Jon is all over this guy wrestling around on the ground and punching him. He can hear the voices yelling in the background, but they all are fading in and out as they all mold together. Everything comes back into focus as he feels himself being lifted up off the ground.

"That is enough you two," Principal Rover says pushing his way between the two of them. "You two my office now," he yells pushing them forward. "And someone please get some ice for Madeline."

Shocked Jon look around as sees her sitting on the ground holding her hand to her chest as Harper and Ethan sit next to her.

"Madeline," Jon starts but is held back by Principal Rover as he marches them to the main office. All the while Jon keeps his eyes on Madeline until she is out of sight.

* * *

***IF you didn't please go up and ready my little blurb at the time, it kind of explains the long wait between updates.***

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello!**

**Chapter 5 here we go!**

**I am so sorry for the wait,but I have been insanely busy this summer. I finally found some time to get my head together and write, I am feeling really good though, I have had this story floating around in my head just itching to get written down!**

**I am back and ready to write!**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and review, its really REALLY important to me, it literally keeps me going! **

**So Please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

"I will not stand for this gentleman, not in my school. Yelling, screaming, cursing; fighting is not tolerant on school grounds. I understand how one might feel the need to defend from someone new, but that does not mean violence and anger. I also know the need to defend oneself when moving to a completely new place and trying to fit in. So, I am going to say this once and only once this little pissing contest between the two of you ends now do you hear me," Principal Rover says walking closely in front of the two boys in chairs before him.

"Yes sir," they both mumble out simultaneously.

"Good, now Dean since this is your first offense and your new you have in school detention for the rest of the week your free to go. Asher you stick around we have some things," he says shifting his eyes slightly to Jon," to talk about." With that Jon quickly stands and makes his way out of the office to have the door close right behind him. Principal Rover's words set Jon on high alert. He knows that there is something he needs to look into.

He is quickly led from the front office to the detention room where is pretty much empty except for a few students and the teacher.

He is left with his thoughts for the rest of the day, trying to work through some information about the case, but he can't keep his mind from going right back to Madeline. Jon had no idea why he just jumped into the fight; he just couldn't sit around and let her be belittled like that. Madeline has become so important to him so quickly that he didn't even notice.

* * *

After spending the day in detention Jon quickly makes his way to his locker before exiting the school; hoping to find Madeline. What he sees is Ethan waiting for him next to his locker.

"Hey slugger," he says smiling before shaking Jon's hand.

"You're a funny guy," Jon says opening his locker. "How's Madeline?"

"Fine, pissed off but fine; she hates fighting man. I know you were just trying to help, but she is still pissed."

"Great, have you seen her?"

"I am not at liberty to say, but if I was a betting man I could probably guarantee that she left like 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks Ethan," Jon says patting him on the back after quickly closing his locker door and making his way towards the parking lot. The area is just about clear as he makes his way to his car. Backing out of the spot he makes the sharp right turn towards Madeline's house; hoping she hasn't gotten too far.

A few minutes later he sees her; she is walking angrily on the sidewalk.

"That's a pretty pissed of walk you got there," Jon says out the window, pulling his car close to the curb and following along slowly.

Madeline just ignores him and keeps walking.

"Come on Mads get in I will drive you home."

"No Jon, I want to walk."

Sighing, Jon slowly pulls the car against the sidewalk before getting out and quickly jogging towards her.  
"What are you doing," Madeline asks stopping to look at him.

"If you want to walk, then I will just walk with you."

Turning away with a huff, Madeline starting walking again, picking up her step. With Jon's longer legs he is able to keep up with her. After a minute of walking Madeline suddenly stops gently shoving Jon backwards.

"Dammit Dean Ambrose, why do you have to be such a jerk. I don't need you walk with me and I didn't need your help today; I was doing fine before you stepped in."

"Really, was that before or after he called you a bitch?"

"Nobody asked you to be the hero."

Jon begins with a scoff, "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I am not going to stand around and watch a dick like Asher Luca treat you like dirt. I don't know what type of guy you're used to, but that's not how I operate. We are friends now and I care about you. I am not going to let anyone disrespect you, period." Jon watch as all the fight drain from her face, and replaced with a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I am happy to know you Dean Ambrose, thank you for having my back."

Surprised Jon quickly hugs her back, "Well that was a switch," he jokes.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry; it's just I have never met a guy like you Dean. You are so much better than most of the guys around here, especially Asher," Madeline says as Jon motions her to start walking again.

"Yeah, how in the hell did a smart, funny, kind girl like you end up with an ass hole like him?"

"He wasn't always a jerk, then his dad got super rich because he invented some kitchen device, and Asher found out he had a really great arm for football; it just went down from there. He became rude, hurtful, beating up on anyone weaker or smaller than him, he just stopped caring about anyone. I tried to grin and bear it, but I hated the person I had to be with him. I hated having to act like an air head because that's how he thought I should be. It went on like that for a while, until one day I was staying late after school I asked him to come by and pick me up. When I walked outside I saw him making out with some chick; and I ended right then and there."

"Wow, I am sorry."

"I don't know what I was thinking, staying around so long. I can handle a lot of things, but not cheating or lying. It's like a light when off, I saw the kind of person he was, and I knew the guy I cared about before was long gone and the only thing left was this monster. So I started doing things that I liked to do again, and that pissed him off, and all the friends I thought I had were gone, except Harper and Ethan; I don't know what I would have done without them."

"Well I think you did the right thing, Asher Luca is in for a rude awakening soon. No one in the real world cares who you were in high school."

"You say that with a lot of confidence."

"Well I mean, he isn't exactly the type to do great things for himself."

"I guess you're right," she says stopping in front of the steps leading towards her house. "Well thanks walking me home Dean, I am sorry you had to leave your car back there."

"You are welcome, and don't worry about my car. A nice walk never hurt anyone."

Laughing, Madeline steps forward to wrap her arms around Jon again, "I am happy you moved here, Dean Ambrose," she whisper squeezing him tighter before letting go. With a quick wave goodbye she makes her way up the steps before Jon could say anything. Rubbing his chin to hide the smile on his face he heads back towards him car with one destination in mind.

* * *

"Hey look what the wind dragged in, where the hell have you been Moxley," Seth yells across the room as soon as Jon walks in the door.

"Shut up ass hole, I've been around I got detention."

Seth leans back in his chair laughing loudly, "Detention, what the fuck for."

"For punching the shit out of this little prick, he was been a douche so I put him in his place."

"I bet you did," Roman says butting into the conversation. "Speaking of putting someone in their place Captain wants to see you."

"Joy," Jon mutters before standing to make his way into the captain's office.

"Oh good you're here, sit. Alright Moxley, spill what's going down."

"Nothing for sure right now, but I talked with a kid who had taken the drugs and went nuts on them. We know for sure how the kids are getting them."

"Good, that's good we need to do something with that then; anything else?"

"A few hunches sir, I am still working through them, it might take me a little while longer."

"Longer, why longer we need you on this now Moxley"

"I know Cap, but I kind of got detention for the rest of the week."

"Detention Moxley are you fucking kidding me, I sent you there to get info; not act like a damn child."

"I know sir, but my instincts kicked in and I reacted, didn't you always tell me to trust my instincts."

"Shit, I know I did, but I can have my guy getting in trouble like that. No more problems do you hear me."

"Yes sir, loud and clear."

"Good, now get the hell out of my office, and get some work done!"

"So how did in go in there," Seth demands as Jon makes his way back to his chair.

"The usual, Roman buddy, I got a job for you."

"What is it," Roman asks looking up from his computer desk.

"I need you to get me all the information you can on Principal Alan Rover."

"I will see what I can do, but why is he a suspect."

"Not yet, but I just want to be know who I am dealing with beforehand."

"Before what, what are you planning Moxley."

"Get your gear together boys; we are going on a nigh raid."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
